


Voice Of Reason

by CrownClown72



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownClown72/pseuds/CrownClown72
Summary: They knew she would try to talk them out of it, they knew she would try to stop them. Which is why they didn't tell her, they wanted to surprise her by bringing their beloved mother. They wanted to fix their broken family.





	1. Little Leo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfiction, it is my first work in the fandom. Thank you for trying it out! :)

Trisha sighed in relief as her newborn baby was placed gently into her arms, her husband stood at the side of her bed a smile on his face as he stared at the crying bundle with shining eyes. “No matter how many times I witness the birth of a child it never fails to amaze me.” He told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sarah Rockbell her midwife and doctor smiled at the couple and looked to her own husband Yuriy her eyes brimming with happiness.

 

“Do you want me to get the boys?” She asked and walked to the door when Trisha nodded. Sarah walked into the hall and saw her mother-in-law reassuring Trisha’s two sons and along with Sarah’s own daughter that Trisha was going to be just fine. “Ed? Al? Do you want to see your little sister?” She asked. Pinako handed Al to her daughter-in-law and gently pushed Ed forward, though he refused to admit it he was a bit scared as he had just been listening to his mother’s screaming and grunts of pains for the past half hour or so. Edward looked up at Sarah with a bit of fear shining in his golden eyes, “It’s okay sweetie, your mommy is just fine.” She reassured the toddler though he was too young to understand the meaning of childbirth though he clutched Sarah’s hand as she lead him back into the room where his mother resided throughout her time in labour. Ed peered out from behind her and saw that his mother was indeed well as she was smiling down at a bundle in her arms as little hands reached up towards her face and the sounds of baby talk filled the air, Trisha looked up a smiled at her other children. Sarah gave Al to Hohenheim and picked up Ed then placed him on the bed, the small boy slowly crawled towards his mother as his curiosity grew. Just what was in that bundle? He sat in his mother’s lap and looked down and met the gaze of a cooing baby, the baby matched his gaze with a penetrating stare of her own. She stared at him with bright golden eyes that mirrored both Ed’s, his brother’s and his father. Ed continued to stare in silence, he raised his hand as if he wanted to touch the baby but stopped short and looked to his mother and father for permission. When his mother nodded in approval he turned his attention back to the baby he put his hand in front of her face and lightly poked her cheek earning a giggle from the baby, he moved his hand to the top her her head and gently patted her hand. The baby cooed sweetly before grabbing her wrist playfully and holding his hand in her tiny ones, she smiled widely at her older brother. Their parents looked on with fond smiles, Al began to fuss wanting to be put down so her could get a closer look at hi new sister.

 

“What’s her name?” Ed asked quietly never taking his eyes off the baby currently playing with his hand.

 

“Cleobella.” His mother replied with smile, Hohenheim put Alphonse next to his mother and she wrapped one arm around her youngest son she rested Cleobella on her chest and used her other arm to pull Edward closer. Trisha smiled as she held her three children in her arms, Al looked at his little sister then back his mother.

 

“L-leo..?” He stuttered out, being pretty young he had yet to learn how to talk perfectly. Trisha chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

 

“Yeah, Leo.” Ed said approving the nickname, he beamed up cutely at his mother. Sarah smiled before deciding to begin cleaning up along with her husband.


	2. Big Mistakes

“Granny, do you want me to set the table?” Cleobella asked sweetly, she was now nine years old. Her golden hair was tied back in a loose ponytail her bangs swept to the side showing her warm big golden eyes. She wore a thin skinny strapped dress that stopped at her knees, it was pale pink. Around her neck was a small pendant with a butterfly on it connected to a silver chain.

 

“Yes, that would be helpful dear.” Pinako answered from the kitchen where she and Winry, now eleven, cooked their dinner. “Where are the boys?” She asked noticing that the had yet to come for dinner.

 

“They’re at the house, said that there was something they were working on.” Leo answered as she placed forks next to the plates, she walked to the kitchen wearing a frown.

 

“Did they say what is was they’re working on?” Pinako asked setting down the ladle by the pot of stew she was making. Leo shook her head, Winry frowned also.

 

“So they didn’t tell you either?” She grumbled, “Man, why are they always keeping secrets?!”

 

“Everytime I asked them they said the same thing, ‘It’s a surprise.’” The younger girl shrugged helplessly. “Whatever that means…, Granny can I try the stew?” She asked reaching for the ladle, Pinako lightly smacked her hand away.

 

“I’m just about to serve it.” She said with a smile, Leo pouted and nodded. “Why don’t you and Winry go sit down, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

“Okay,” Leo walked to the table with Winry and sat down next to her, she set her head on her hand as she stared out the window. “I wonder what they’re doing…” She mumbled to no one in particular.

 

“Yeah, me too…” Winry muttered glumly, “Hey I’ve been wondering something.” She said suddenly after a moment of silence passed.

 

“What’s that?” Leo turned to Winry.

 

“Remember that one time when Al fell through that old bridge by the river?” 

 

“Yeah, what about it?” Leo shifted in her chair.

 

“You came running with your mom even before we got him out of the water, how did you know something was wrong even before we made it out of the river?” Winry asked looking at the table while drumming her fingers. “I hadn’t thought about it at the time but after a bit I thought how strange it was that you somehow knew something had happened.” Leo shifted again in her seat, she hadn’t noticed it before but ever since she let her brothers go to the house alone she had as sense of unease for some reason. It was faint at first but now she could feel it strongly, something felt very wrong to her.

 

“Well,” Leo started, “It’s hard to explain but, for as long as I can remember I’ve always had a special connection with Ed and Al… It’s sorta like a gut feeling, I felt like something was very wrong and I was uneasy... “ She looked back out the window and sighed trying to ignore the feeling of dread coming from the back of her mind. “I think it’s the same for them to but I’m not to sure, I only feel it when something bad is going to happen..” Leo began to fiddle with her pendant as she tried to think harder about just how her connection with her brothers worked.

 

“I see…” Was all Winry said, she wished she wasn’t an only and was always a bit jealous of the Elric siblings because of their family bond. It was quiet again for a moment, Leo was left with her thoughts as the feeling of unease. Her thought were momentarily interrupted when it started to rain outside and Pinako finally came in with the stew and they began to eat. Leo thanked her and brought the spoon to her lips but dropped it with, it fell with a clatter to the table. The other females in the room looked to her startled by the noise, Leo hadn’t moved to pick up the spoon she sat frozen in her chair with wide eyes that stared ahead.

 

“Leo? What the matter, honey?” Pinako asked but received no reply, Winry reached out to touch her shoulder but the younger girl abruptly stood up and made a mad dash for the door before they could even bother trying to stop her. “What was that all about?” Pinako asked with confusion written across her face, she turned to Winry. Winry wore a worried frown on her face, knowing that couldn’t mean anything good.

  
  


Leo continued to ran, her bare feet splashing through the puddles growing rapidly as the rain poured down rapidly. Her hair had fallen out and flew into her face, her lungs ached and burned her breathing came out in rapid short puffs but she kept running. She felt the fear of her brothers, both of them, she felt so much fear it was hard for her to know who it belonged to. She was scared herself by the fact that she could fully feel the fear of her elder brothers, she was scared of what she was going to find. She had finally made it to the house that held so many memories for her and her brothers, she rushed through the front door panic in her wide eyes.

 

“Ed!? Al!?” She called out, she heard screams coming from the back of the house.  _ Father’s office! _ She raced to the room, she saw a violet light flashing from underneath the door but she did not hesitate to storm in. The sight she saw would forever be burned into her mind, she saw Edward reaching towards the middle of the transmutation circle for Alphonse who was being dragged into the center of some kind of portal by thousands of small black hands. Al made eye contact with Leo before seeming to disintegrate before her very eyes.

 

“Alphonse!” Ed and Leo cried at the same time, Ed turned at the sound of his baby sister’s voice. “Leo! Get out of here!” He shouted in warning, the hands seeming to be done with Al began to come for Ed wrapping around his leg and begun to drag him just as they had done to Al. Leo rushed to grab her brother’s hand, she reached out and clasped both of her small hands around his slightly larger one. 

 

“Ed!” Leo cried tears brimming in her eyes, the hands warped and twisted up the small boys arm but didn’t stop at the end of his fingers. They proceeded to latch onto his sisters limbs as well.

 

“Let go you’ll be dragged in to!” He shouted.

 

“No!” She shouted and pulled harder trying with all her might to get him to safety, the hands were stronger though and her efforts were in vain. Soon they were both pulled in and enveloped in white light. Before she seemed to disappear into the light she could barely make out the voice of her brother screaming her name.

 

It felt as if all the knowledge from everywhere in the world was drilling it’s way into her skull, she cried out in pain, begged it to stop. Images flew past her, some familiar some not. Somewhere in the back of her head she was wondering if her brothers were going through the same thing as her, she held her head in her hands screaming for her mother, father, anyone to make the pain stop.

 

And suddenly it did.

 

She opened her eyes only seeing an empty white space behind her was a gate, and in front of her stood a transparent figure that held a grin upon its face. Leo backed up and bumped into the gate, she looked up at it curiously, “What was that?” She asked her voice barely above a whisper, she turned back to the figure and pointed at it. “What are  _ you _ ?” She asked as fear began to pool at the bottom of her gut, she had a bad feeling about this place.

 

“My, my, aren’t you a smart one. Not ‘who’ but ‘what’. So you know I’m not human…” It said its grin never faltering, “I am called many things, some refer to me as ‘God’, or ‘the Universe.” It drawled. “But you may call me ‘Truth’.” It gestured to the gate behind her. “That in there is also the truth, one may not see it without paying a toll.” It sneered.

 

“What toll?” Leo asked, suddenly the gate opened the same small black hands came reaching out for her, they grabbed onto her legs and arms holding her in place before she could think to run. She opened her mouth to scream but the sound was stopped short when more hands shoved their way into her mouth and went down her throat. She squirmed, trying to get free. Muffled shouts and gagging could be heard from her, she felt one of the hands clutch onto something inside of her but she wasn’t sure what is was. They began to tug lightly and a dull pain filled her though, then with one harsh final pull she felt something tear and the pain escalated to the point it was unbearable, the hands slipped back up her throat and out of her mouth hold onto something small. Blood dripped from it as the hands gave it to the Truth, it smile grew as it examined the object in its hands.

 

“Pleasure doing business with, young alchemist.” It waved its hand and the many hands still holding onto Leo pulled her into the gate once more, she had no more strength to fight against them and let proceed to drag her back into the darkness that filled the inside of the gate.

  
  


Leo coughed and felt herself begin to vomit, her throat felt as if it was being burned from the inside out. She heard heavy, hollow footsteps rush towards her and felt the owner of those footstep prop her up so she could breath better. They kept calling her name, and lightly shaking her. Her throat hurt to much to respond, she was lifted up and she could feel that whoever was holding her was also holding someone else. They began to run their best while holding two people, she could make out some words of reassurance and a lot of apologizes. Leo wonder if Ed and Al were okay, did they have to pay a toll to? What was taken from them? Too tired to think anymore Leo fell blissfully unconscious again.

  
  


Leo woke up some time later in a bed not on the floor of her father’s office like she thought she would.

 

_ When did I get here…? _ She thought a she sat up slowly, she looked over to the bed next to her and saw Ed sleeping in it.  _ Was it just a dream..? _ She remembered holding onto him as they were literally being torn apart before each other’s eyes. Her eyes drifted to a large suit of armor that sat in the corner seeming to stare at its hands,  _ Was that always there? _ To her surprise it moved and stared straight at her, the eyes hole glowing a soft red.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” It spoke with in Al’s voice shocking her momentarily, the armor stood up surprisingly quiet and approached her. Leo looked up at, with a look of awe. Who was this stranger and why did he sound so much like her brother? “You probably don’t recognize me but, it’s me, Al.” It said sadly, Leo eyes widened. Before she could ask what happened, he spoke again. “I lost my body, brother sacrificed his arm to bond my soul in this armor.” He lifted up the helmet to show that it was hollow inside, Leo covered her mouth with her hand as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked to her brother sleeping and noticed that bandages were wrapped around her chest and the socket where his arm used to be. “When I woke up I saw brother bleeding and you were coughing up blood, Leo what was taken from you?” He asked, Leo looked back at him and touched her throat as she remembered the hands forcing their way down and ripping something out… Tears fell from Leo’s eyes as if became clear as to just what was taken from her, she scooted to the edge of the bed and reached for the nightstand that was in the middle of the space between the beds and opened to drawer before rummaging through and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She turned back to Al after she hastily scribbled down something and handed him the paper as more tears fell, Al took the paper with shaking hands and read it slowly. He gasped and looked back up at Leo, and let out a noise that sounded like a choked sob. On the paper were four words that spelled out her curse.

  
They took my voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and let me know what you think so far!


	3. Adjusting To The Circumstances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys. Well anyways here you go, enjoy! :)

Edward groaned as he began to wake up, his brow furrowed when he noticed a weight on his chest he blearily opened his gold eyes. With sleep still clouding his thoughts he looked up blankly at the ceiling, he heard a sharp intake of breath and looked downward seeing his sister’s sleeping face. Her arms were weakly wrapped around his torso and her head rested on the center of his chest, her breathing was slow and relaxed. Ed stared at her before he became aware of the dull pain in his arm and leg, he noticed his father’s vintage armor sitting against the wall that was closest to the bed. Then it all came flooding back, the transmutation, that monster-

 

“Brother?” Alphonse’s voice called from the corner where the armor sat, Ed covered his face with his remaining arm and tried in vain to stifle the sob that escaped his broken body. He heard clanking that indicated that Al had moved towards the bed and was besides him.

 

“I’m so sorry, Al.” He whispered, “I’m supposed to protect you guys, and I can’t even do that!” Cleobella shifted and tightened her grip around Edward’s waist, grabbing his attention. He removed his arm from his face and looked down at her sleeping form, her brow furrowed and a look of anguish crossed her face. Her breathing picked up, both brothers realized that she was most likely having a nightmare. Al leaned over the bed and began to gently shake her.

 

“Leo, wake up.” He begged softly, he hated seeing such a terrified expression on her normally happy and bright face. Ed, not really able to move, looked over at Al, and felt a wave of guilt washed over him.

 

_ It’s all my fault! He lost his body because me..! _ Edward was knocked out of his thoughts by the sudden lift of the weight on his chest and a hard thud as Leo pushed Al’s hands away, but only succeeded in shoving herself clean off the bed. Ed pushed himself into a sitting position as best as he could with only one arm. The youngest Elric sat upright suddenly breathing heavily her golden eyes wide and shining bright with unspoken fear. She frantically looked around the room with her back facing her brothers, “Leo?” Ed called, his sister jumped and spun around at the sound of his voice. She heaved a sigh of relief before diving into his embrace all the while crying freely, she hugged him fiercely. Ed looked to Al for an explanation as to why she wasn’t talking to him, though there was no luck searching for answer in the expressionless face of the armor’s helmet that was now Al’s face.

 

_ All my fault… _ Ed thought again, his gaze returned to his sobbing sister. She looked up at him with a sad face, her eyes drifted towards the bandaged stump that was left of her brother’s arm. She pointed to it and her lower lip trembled, then she pointed to her throat hoping he would get the message. Edward did understand, the price his sweet sister had to pay for seeing something she most likely didn’t even understand. 

 

The price she had to pay for  _ his _ mistake.

 

Ed wrapped his arm around his sister’s trembling shoulder and stared at her with wide eyes a horrified expression set upon his face. “They took your voice, didn’t they?” He asked his voice shaking with both rage and guilt. Leo nodded and pointed to Al, “They took Al’s body, I tried to get him back but I could get his soul in exchange for my arm…” He explained. Leo removed the blanket revealing only one leg sticking out from Ed’s shorts and stared at it sadly. “They took my leg for seeing it.” He whispered answering her unspoken question.

 

“Seeing what?” Al asked slightly confused, both his sibling looked at him.

 

“You didn’t see the gate?” Ed asked looking at Leo knowing she was thinking the same thing.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t remember what happened after we started the transmutation… I only remember waking up in this body and seeing that, that  _ thing. _ ” He answered his voice shaking. Ed pulled Leo closer to him and looked down his blond hair casted a shadow obscuring the sight of the despair in his eyes.

 

“So you can’t talk anymore, Leo?” Ed asked, Leo buried her face in the crook of his neck and nodded. Ed bit his lower lip as more tears slipped down from his eyes and dripped off of his nose. “I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault. This never would have happened if I-”

 

“Brother is wasn’t only your fault, I did it to!” Al cut him off. “We  _ both _ knew human transmutation was forbidden and we  _ both _ did it.” He said quietly. “We are  _ both _ to blame.” Ed looked up at him and with tear filled eyes and nodded solemnly.

  
  


Leo looked up at her brother and studied the armor his soul inhabited, he was super tall now; about seven feet. Alphonse stared back at her questioningly, “Something wrong?” He asked receiving a shake of her head in reply. She pointed at him then to the ground telling him to bend down. Al, though confused complied. He got down on his knees in front of her Leo looked curiously at the helmet that was now his head, then she pulled it off and peered into the hollow suit. Al was surprised by the action became flustered, “W-what are you doing?” He asked. Leo showed no sign of hearing him though as she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into the suit. She stared intently at the blood seal that connected his soul to this world, not realizing how far she was leaning in Leo ended up falling into Al’s armor. Al yelped in surprise and shuddered at the feeling off his sister moving around in side of him. “Ah! So weird!” He exclaimed standing up, he heard the back door open and Winry stepped out looking at Al confused.

 

“Al what wrong?” She asked as her gaze drifted to his head sitting on the grass as if it was thrown. Before she could receive an answer though Leo’s head popped up through the hole where Al’s head should’ve been. “Leo? What are you doing in there?” She asked with a small chuckle. Leo shrugged and proceeded exploring Al’s hollow body, she curled into a ball at the bottom of his torso and looked up at the hole and saw Winry peering in at her. She smiled cheekily at her, “Leo could you get out now? Please, it feels super weird!” Al pleaded, Leo shook her head and laid her head on her arms.

 

“I don’t think she’s gonna come out anytime soon Al.” Winry chuckled.

 

“How’s brother doing?” Al asked, Winry sighed at the thought of Edward and the automail surgery he asked for after the visit from the military. Leo looked up at Winry with an expecting gaze that seemed to asking the same question.

 

“He almost through with the surgery and he’s fever’s gone down so that’s a good sign.” he said with a forced smile, she wanted to reassure her friends not worry them even more. Leo nodded before laying her head back down and closed her eyes as a silent sigh escaped her lips. She began to recall the events that had occurred a few days ago before her brother decided to go through with the automail surgery.

 

_ “Granny I’m going to find a way to get Al’s body and Leo’s voice back, so give an arm and a leg.” _

  
  
  


_ Leo peered out into the hallway and looked to the door as she heard start Den barking from outside followed by a knock on the door. She continued to watch as Pinako made her way to the door and opened it, “Stop being noisy Den, be nice to the guests.” She told the dog, she looked up at the tall dark haired man and was about to greet him by was shoved lightly to the side as he barged into the house. Leo noticed the blue military uniform the man wore and frowned as she wondered what a military man would be doing here. “What does a military man want barging in like that?!” Pinako exclaimed as a woman with short blond hair also wearing a uniform stepped in along with the man. _

 

_ “My apologies, had heard the Elric should be here so…” She explained as the man’s gaze drifted to a wheelchair that sat in the corner of the room that held Edward. Al stood behind him, holding the handles. Ed was looking at the floor with hollow eyes that held nothing but pain and suffering. The man stormed over to Ed and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. _

 

_ “We went to you house! What the hell was that mess!?” He yelled at the crippled boy, “What the hell did you make?!” Ed’s brow creased and he lowered his head as tears threatened to fall. Al placed his now larger hand onto the military officer’s forearm and gently made him let go of his brother. _

 

_ “Please forgive him…” He pleaded shocking the officer with his young sounding voice, he let go of the older boy and stared in shock as Al continued to make sounds that resembled crying. “We’re sorry… sorry… sorry..” He continued to apologize, Leo looked on as tears filled her own eyes. _

_ …… _

 

_ The military officer, now known as Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang as he had introduced himself, sat in front of the two boys along with Pinako at the table in the kitchen with the door closed as they had there important conversation. Leo walked over to the door and spotted Winry peeking into the room with a frown on her face, she tugged gently on her shirt to get her attention before she took out a small notepad she was forced to use in order to communicate with everyone ever since she lost her voice. She quickly scribbled something down and showed her message to Winry. _

 

_ What are they talking about? _

 

_ Winry glanced at the door then back at the young girl sadly then grabbed her by the hand and lead her to the the room by the front door where the woman sat on the couch that sat by the wall not far from the door, she looked up curiously as the two children steeped into the room. Winry walked back to kitchen coming back with three cups of tea on a tray she offered one to the woman and gave Leo one as well then sat down by the woman. Leo stood by awkwardly before copying Winry, the older girl seemed to fidget in her seat before deciding to speak up. _

 

_ “Um… Miss Second Lieutenant..?” She asked timidly, causing the woman to look up from her cup and smile warmly at her. _

 

_ “Ah, call me Riza. Riza Hawkeye. Nice to meet you.” She introduced herself and offered her hand for Winry to shake though she only looked at it and frowned sadly before looking back down at her own cup. _

 

_ “Riza… Have you ever had kill someone before?” She asked quietly. Riza’s eyes widened slightly before she looked down as well with a sad and hollow look in her eyes. She sighed before answering. _

 

_ “Yes. I have… Many of them…” Leo looked at her fearfully before looking to Winry worried and scooting closer to her. _

 

_ “I don’t like people form the military because my mom and dad were taken to the battlefield and killed there…” Leo frowned at the mention of her friends deceased parents, there were such kind and caring people they hadn’t deserved to be dragged into the war. “And on top of that now that guy called Mustang is trying to take Ed and Al away,” Leo’s eyes widened, so that was what they were talking about in there, she looked at Winry with tearful eyes. “I don’t want them to become part of the military…” Leo looked at Winry’s hands and noticed that they were trembling causing her cup to shake and clatter lightly, Leo put her hand on Winry’s thigh in  a reassuring manner. “Please, don’t take them away…” She begged quietly. _

 

_ “The military isn’t going to take them away,” Riza said softly and Leo felt a wave of relief wash over her. “It will be their choice whether to come or not.” She looked at the girls with a small smile which Leo gladly returned feeling much better now that she knew her brothers weren’t going to get in trouble by the military. “To tell you the truth, I don’t like the military either….” She said as a sad look returned to her brown eyes, “Because I’m forced to take lives…” Leo’s smile faded and she quickly scribbled down something before showing it to the older female.  _

 

_ Then why are you in the military? _

 

_ Riza read it and took a sip of her tea before answering, “There’s someone I need to protect,” She explained simply. “It was not because I was forced by anyone, but it was my own free will…” She said as she set her cup down on the table next to the couch and stared at her folded hands, “It was my own choice to pull the trigger for the one, for the person I must protect.” Leo stared at the woman before her with wide eyes, she seemed so determined it was almost scary. Leo felt some kind of admiration towards her, she was so strong and sure of what she wanted to do. “Until that person accomplished his goal, I will pull the trigger without doubt…”  She looked back them with a fire in her eyes. “If those kids have strong wills, they will decide for themselves and go toward that path. Even if it’s a muddy path…” She finished then looked at the notebook in Leo’s hands, “I take you can’t speak..?” She asked carefully, Leo nodded sadly and wrote down her response.  _

 

_ I lost my voice when I was dragged in _

 

_ Riza decided not to ask about what she met by ‘dragged in’, and nodded understandingly. “You know it would be helpful if you learned sign language, you too.” She looked at Winry also, the door down the hall opened and Mustang came out saying a gruff ‘Let’s go’ before heading to the door. Riza stood up but turned back to the girls, “How about the next time I see you we can have a proper conversation when you’ve learned sign language,” She smiled then looked to Winry, “Goodbye Miss.” _

_ “Oh, I’m Winry. And this is Cleobella.” She said and stuck out her hand which Riza took and shook it. _

 

_ “Well, Winry and Cleobella, I hope we meet again.” She said, and walked out the door with Mustang. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed leave an comment and tell what you think, i'll try to upload as soon as I can. Until then! Bye! :)  
> ~B_Rabbit14

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any super bad grammar problem and I will do my best to fix them. Please kudos and drop an comment if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
